memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Ensign
Ensign is the lowest commissioned rank in Starfleet. |} Positions and Lists Earth Starfleet *Duel *Hart *Alana Hart Command Division *Travis Mayweather, alpha shift helmsman Sciences Division *Hoshi Sato, alpha shift communications officer Federation Starfleet *William Bearclaw *Brewster (fake) *Nancy Bryce *Wesley Crusher (acting ensign) *Joesph Caber *Mark Christiano *Matt Franklin *Lynch *Gabe Marquez *Nog *Michael Thomas Paris *Gerda Roness *Montgomery Scott *Namcots Sirhc *Waen Command Division *Olivia Bolaji, shuttlecraft pilot *Delaney, conn officer *Konom, helmsman *Elizabeth Laird, Hazard team, beta squad scout *Aili Lavena, conn officer *Cole Paris, helmsman *Kell Perim, conn officer *Jean-Luc Picard *Sariel Rager, conn officer *William T. Riker, helmsman *Ro Laren, conn officer *Benjamin Sisko *Sydney Stockman, shuttle pilot *Demora Sulu, helmsman *Prynn Tenmei, conn officer *Kenioth Thompson, Hazard Team Operations Division *Ronni Beth, engineer *Austin Chang, SCE demolitions specialist *Chell, engineer *Crandall, engineer *Sonya Gomez, engineer *Janos, gamma shift security officer *Kelock *Korban, security officer *Kuu'iut, relief tactical officer *Elizabeth Laird, Hazard team member, beta squad *Robin Lefler, mission specialist *Alexander Munro, Hazard team leader *Andreas Nikolas, security guard *Paolo Rossini, engineer *Koasa Rossini, engineer *Tasanee Panyarachun, engineer *Parminder, security officer *Tamamota, operations manager *Tolek, navigator *Vorik, engineer Sciences Division *Borona Fenn, chief science officer *Ichi, gamma shift science officer *Jiterica, science officer *Juliet Jurot, Hazard team medic *Stephen Klisiewicz, science officer *Bonnie Malmat, senior geologist *Kenneth Norellis, ship's astrobiologist *Derek Russel *Savalek, ship's botanist *Jonathan Struhlem, Hazard Team *Thirishar ch'Thane, science officer Chronology Dates listed are first appearence or mention at that rank except as noted. Personnel are Starfleet except as noted. 2151 *Duel *Hart *Alana Hart *Travis Mayweather *Hoshi Sato 2246 *Montgomery Scott promoted from Cadet (assuming 4-year study 2242-2246 (TNG'' episode "Relics"))'' 2251 *Spock promoted from Cadet 2254 *James T. Kirk promoted from Cadet 2263 *Sontor (reference uncertain: possibly 2266) 2265 *Stephen Klisiewicz *Bonnie Malmat 2266 *Pavel Chekov promoted from Cadet 2281 *John Harriman 2285 *William Bearclaw *Nancy Bryce *Konom 2292 *Michael Thomas Paris 2293 *Matt Franklin promoted from Cadet *Demora Sulu promoted from Cadet 2304 *Borona Fenn promoted from Cadet 2311 *Gabe Marquez *Tolek 2327 *Jean-Luc Picard promoted from Cadet 2328 *Jean-Luc Picard takes a leave of absence 2329 *Jean-Luc Picard returns from his leave of absence and is promoted to Lieutenant 2333 *Joesph Caber *Jiterica *Andreas Nikolas *Cole Paris 2353 *Benjamin Sisko serves as an acting ensign 2354 *Benjamin Sisko promoted from Cadet 2357 *William T. Riker promoted from Cadet 2362 *Ro Laren promoted from Cadet 2364 *Wesley Crusher designated an acting Ensign *Sonya Gomez promoted from Cadet 2367 *Wesley Crusher becomes a Cadet *Delaney *Sariel Rager *Tamamota 2368 *Robin Lefler *Ro Laren reinstated 2370 *Ro Laren resigns 2371 *Austin Chang promoted from Cadet *Juliet Jurot *Alexander Munro promoted from Cadet *Torik 2373 *Ronni Beth *Mark Christiano *Janos *Lynch KIA 2374 *Nog field-promoted from Cadet 2375 *Prynn Tenmei *Thirishar ch'Thane 2376 *Elizabeth Laird *Gerda Roness KIA *Thirishar ch'Thane takes a leave of absence 2378 *Crewman Chell granted starfleet commission *Torik promoted to Lieutenant 2379 *Olivia Bolaji *Brewster (fake) *Crandall *Ichi *Kuu'iut *Aili Lavena *Kenneth Norellis *Tasanee Panyarachun *Parminder *Paolo Rossini *Koasa Rossini *Savalek *Waen 2380 *Korban is promoted from Cadet *Derek Russel *Namcots Sirhc *Sydney Stockman *Jonathan Struhlem *Kenioth Thompson Category:Military ranks